witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Heath Joslin
Heath is the oldest of the group, being only 14 years old. He is also one of the main characters in the series. Personality Profil ﻿He is the most calmest out of all his friends and will do anything to protect them. After Zordon restored the Green Ranger's powers, Heath takes Barrett's place as the new Green Ranger, sharing the Dragonzord and the White Tigerzord with Barrett, until they can create a Thunderzord for him. Because of his powers, he is used to the cold weather. He can also be nice at times, when no one messes with him and his friends. He also believes that he doesn't want a girlfriend, and is happy just with that. He appears to have a strong bond with Joshua. Appearances ﻿''See also: Cyroman's Wardrobe Civilian Due to him not yet being the new green ranger, Heath's season 1 outfit is a dark blue t-shirt with green stripes, sand brown pants, and gray nike sandals with blue straps. He also carries around a wrist watch to keep up with the time. His season 2-3 outfit is a green t-shirt, sand brown shorts, and gray sandals with red straps. His season 4 outfit is a green long-sleeve shirt with an aqua-green t-shirt over it, which has a light blue ice crystal in front of it. He wears dark blue shorts, and green sandals. Winx Heath's Winx outfit is a green sparkling sleeveless shirt, light green gloves, green sparkling shorts, and green knee high boots. His wings are blue. Charmix His Charmix is a snowflake with a jewel in the middle light green waistbag with the kanji character for ice written on it. Enchantix His Enchantix outfit is a sleeveless shirt that is fern green on top and light lime on the bottom, pink translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various green colored jewels, and sky blue wings with green bejewelled outlining. He has also discared his green boots and dons green flip-flops. His fairy dust vial is a green bottle surronded by snowflakes. Believix His believis outfit is a green long-sleeve shirt with one sleeve that is light green, light lime and dark green shorts, and dark green ankle boots. His wings are now arch shaped and are green with lime green icicles inside of them. Sophix Heath's Sophix consists of a light green t-shirt with one sleeve missing, and green and white wrist cuffs. His Believix shorts became green with a white belt. He, like the rest of the boys, wears sandals. His wings are green with dark blue borders. Lovix Heath's Lovix is a green shirt with dark green sleeves that have white fleecing on them. His boots are dark green. Finally, his wings are pink and white with dark red borders and diamonds that decorate them like they do the others. Magical Powers and Mutant Abilities ﻿''See also: Cyroman's Spells Heath's powers are based on ice. He is powered by anything cold and frigid but he likes things warm, fuzzy, cuddly, cute, or soft. He can created shields of green energy, which he ironically calls an "Ice Shield". He also has the power to heal himself and others. Curiosities #﻿Favorite Food: ? #Favorite Color: ? #Favorite Hobby: Hunting #Favorite Pet: ? #Ideal Girlfriend: Unknown #Best Friends: Lee, Joshua, Taylor, Barrett, Phillip, Matt, Fernando, Remi, Clay, Jay, Andishaeh, Gage, Karsyn, Kendal, Abby, Josh C., Keehly, and Shelby #Favorite Movies: ? #Loves: Hang out with his friends #Hates: ? #Favorite Music: ? #Favorite Shoes: Tennis Shoes #Favorite Subject: ? #Favorite Spell: Ice Coffin #Catchphrase: ? Transformation Sequences ﻿Winx First, Heath screams and stretches his arms, and there is a green flash. Heath stands adn his Winx outfit materializes in a single green glow, then after another flash his feet are shown and his boots materialize from ice and then he is shown turning as his wings stretch out. Finally, he flies up in a circle and he lands ans strikes his final pose with the kanji character for ice appearing in the background. (0:11) Charmix First, Heath spins around in a complete circle, flexes his arms and screams as his pin appears on his chest. Then, he twirls to the right as the caemra focuses on his shorts, where his bag appears around his waist. Finally, there is a flash, and he strikes his final pose. (0:13) Enchantix First, he appears with a snowflake falling from his face and his bangs disappear, and then he twirls in a ball of ice and in a white flash, his hand appears and his glove freezes on his hand and it breaks off his hand and his gloves are shown. In another flash, his bare feet appear and his flip-flops materialize. Then, a gren rose opens and becomes his outfit and his wings rise up, fluttering. Then, after antoher flash, he flies to the screen and strikes his final pose. (0:27) Believix First, his left eye appears on the screen. Then, the camera zooms out while icicles float around him. He flies out of the icicles, his outfit already on, and executes several front flips in midair. Then, he flies upward, out of view, while the icicles condense into a line of green and form the outline of his wings. Finally, his wings materialize and he twirls once, striking his final pose. (0:23) Sophix Coming Soon Lovix Coming Soon